


|| Black butler reacts to Ciel's game ||

by Grellbit9



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grellbit9/pseuds/Grellbit9
Relationships: Finnian/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. The start of the game

Hello guys~ Just here to say none of these characters belongs to me, but if they did well... SEBASTIAN WOULD BE LIKE A FATHER TO CIEL, Madame Red would not be dead and Ciel would have a happy life with Sebastian in hell where he looks after the small bean for eternity... :(

Anyways all characters in this belong to Yana Toboso and so I hope you enjoy this! Bye~

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ciel awoke with a start as he looked around the large white room that held chairs lined up among a large black box on the wall he had no idea where he was or if Sebastian was here after all the last thing he remembered was talking to Sebastian about the next mission the queen had sent to the young earl

=================================================================

FLASHBACK

=================================================================

"Sebastian? Are you sure that the Undertaker may an idea where this case will lead to" Ciel ocean blue eye narrowed when Sebastian flashed him a mocking smirk

"Why of course young master after all if Scotland Yard has no leader of this case it is to be sure that the Undertaker may have an idea" Sebastian looked at the young boy his eyes flickering red when his young master looked away frowning.

"Is something wrong young master? You do not seem like yourself today is it to do with the case?"

Ciel scoffed at this mentally of all things that this damn butler noticed it was how off he was acting, 'Why do you have to act so much like him..' He looked at Sebastian carefully as he studied the Man.. no as he studied the demon, he looked so much like the late earl his father...

As Ciel was absorbed within his own thoughts he did not realise that Sebastian had been calling out to him.

"-aster, Young master whatever is the matter?"

Sebastian would never admit this but he saw the young boy as his own son, sure he had never thought about having children but when he met this child three years ago in the cage he felt a connection to the boy and started to try and act like a father figure to him and this bond grew stronger within the years and vowed he would protect this little mortal he had come to see as his own.

"Nothing Sebastian you may lea-" Ciel never finished his sentence as he vanished within the air

Sebastian garnet eyes widened as his pupils went smaller, He franticly went running to the spot where the boy had just been occupying however as he ran forward he had vanished as well.

===================================================================

Flashback Ending

===================================================================

"What on earth.. where am I?" Ciel looked around carefully not noticing that anyone else was in the room with himself.

"Why little earl you are here as well?"

This mysterious voice caused Ciel to whip around so quickly that he had nearly fallen if not for the arms that wrapped around his waist before him.

Ciel looked up to see who had caught him and was surprised to see Sebastian was here with him after all. He signed and looked forward to the voice and was shocked to see Lau of all people!

"YOU! What are you doing here Lau?" Ciel demanded looking at Chinese trading merchant with anger in his eyes.

"Now, Now little earl me and Ran-Mao had just been travelling away from the docs when we had both just awoke in this room... Hmm~ Mysterious why isn't it Ran-Mao?" He clutched the female's thigh... Ciel just scowled at the man

"Mysterious.." Ran-Mao replied in a dull manner staring at Ciel blinking at him slowly.

"CIEL~" A flash of purple hair caught his eyes and before he could comprehend what was happening he was pinned to the ground by an oversize child

"Oh, Ciel how I missed you little brother you do not ever visit me anymore HOW COULD YOU!" Soma cried unhappily not noticing the small hands pounding on his chest at all.

"My prince it may be best to let master Ciel go it seems that he is turning blue!" Agni struggled to pull the energetic prince of Ciel as he was clinging to him hard after a few seconds of constant tugging he managed to pry him away.

Ciel rubbed his temple again not noticing the two pair of gloved hand wrapping around his chest picking him up.

"Huh- WAI- SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sebastian smiled at the boy, not his normal smirk but a gentle one a father would give to a child, he gave the child a little squeeze surprised to see him not fighting at the demon.

Ciel stared at Sebastian and had the sudden urge to hug him and cling to him but he shoved those thoughts away and scoffed at the ever so smiling demon he looked back to Lau, Soma and Agni and was now surprised his eyes grew larger when he saw who now was among them.

It seemed that the Phantomhives servants had been watching in the Distance along with the Midfords, Aunt Francis had been scowling at the sight of Sebastian's hair again.

"Well, it seems that your hair is a mess again what a disgrace for a Phantomhive butler!"

Sebastian mentally sighed at the annoying mortal woman, what did it matter if his hair looked disgraceful in her eyes he need not care for her feelings as he only cared for his young master's feelings and after three years being in service with the young boy he had never once complained about his hairstyle, in fact, it seemed to comfort him for some reason after having comforted his young master on his first-ever night with nightmares he stated that his hair was like his fathers when his mother combed it before they went to bed and so he decided to keep it like that instead of changing it every day like humans would do when styling it.

Sebastian flashed her a smirk holding his young master closer to his chest this time.

"Why I am sorry my lady I will see to-" Sebastian was cut off before he could say the last of his sentence

"Leave it, Sebastian, it is fine" Ciel muttered to Sebastian with a slight frown from this aunts distaste for his butlers choice of hairstyle

Ciel looked back to his aunt and did his best calm looking face

"While you may aunt Francis think that my butler's hairstyle is atrocious this is not our main priority at the moment" Ciel stated in his reasoning voice

Francis looked at her nephew for a few seconds before reluctantly agreeing with him and turned around to look at her children and husband, Elizabeth seemed to be gushing on about how cute Ciel looked while Edward glared at her betrothed, Alexis however oblivious to everything right now was waving at Ciel happily. Francis stared at her husband in distantness for his lack of manners.

"C-Ciel sweetie?" A timid voice rang out from the back, this caused the servant and boy to turn around and in freeze in shock there standing in front of their very eyes was the dead parents of the young earl along with Madame Red

Vincent looked at his son in shock he looked nothing like the ten-year-old boy before the fire his appearance was different his eyes no longer held the beautiful sparkle and he occupied an eye patch, 'Ciel must have gained an injury from the fire' Vincent though sadly looking at his only son

Madame Red was in shock as well the last time she had seen her darling nephew she nearly killed him cold blood because of her anger. She shuddered at this thought and looked back at his cold eyes feeling sadness and guilt pore into her gut, suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, her sister's hand

"Are you alright Ann?" Rachel muttered to her elder sister however she was to busy looking at her teenaged son with regret and sadness to question her sister about anything else

Ciel was beyond shocked looking at his parents, anger and sadness plunged into his thoughts ran through his head. He was angry how could they leave and come back now! Did they not know he needed them during that time? Was this their last time in the land of the living?

Sebastian obviously noting his young charges stress started to rock Ciel again,

(To the boy's displeasure) and eventually, put him on his hip cooing sweet words that calmed Ciel for some odd reason in his ear

Vincent frowned at this who was this man? And why was he acting like Ciel was his child! Vincent's eyes narrowed at the man when he sent a mocking smirk to him.

All of the commotions that were among the room suddenly stopped when the Black box in the room lit up shocking the Victorians as they looked at it.

"It seems to have writing on it" Sebastian stated looking at it curiously

"Ho Ho Ho" Tanaka replied

Sebastian walked up to the screen with Ciel's head on his shoulder and started to read.

"It seems that we will be viewing the Young master's life starting from his teen years"

Ciels eyes, as well as Madame red's, grew big would they find out what has happened in his life while Madame red was worried what her sister would think

"Well let us get to it everyone please take your seats," Sebastian said while gently putting Ciel in a seat and going to stand behind him when he felt a tug on his tailcoat, he looked back to the boy who was now red-faced and was muttering

"Whatever is the matter young master?"

"Sit down idiot.." Ciel flushed red when saying this as Sebastian smirked taking the seat next to the boy

"Is the young master showing weakness to me now?"

"IDIOT shut up!"

Sebastian smirked ignoring the glares that had been aimed at his from a certain Phantomhive angry with the butler acting like a father to Ciel

"Mr Sebastian the big box seems to be starting!" Finny shouted exciting hugging and shaking bard who was staring at him scarred from the amount of force he put on his neck

"OI FINNY GET OFF!" Bard shouted to be only hit on the head by Mey-rin

"Shh bard it is starting" Mey-rin whispered to bard

The humans looked at the screen amazed when it started, Sebastian only a little as it was like a Cinematic record.


	2. No1. My Butler Is An Able Man

**Sebastian: Think carefully. Should you reject the faith even this once, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach**

"Is that Sebastian talking Ciel?" Elizabeth asked looking at Ciel confused 

"Just watch Lizzie.." Ciel responded uncomfortably

**Ciel: Do you think one who was among those faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?**

**Sebastian: I'll ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?**

"Contract" Vincent whispered staring at his Ciel instantly knowing what his son was doing

"Contract young earl? Interesting~" Lau commented 

Ciel looked at Lau and scowled at the Chinese man

"Do shut up Lau I am in no mood for you today!" Ciel replied

**Ciel: I do! Now, stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!**

**[Opening Song] --**

"Wait the young master has an opening song?" Bard exclaimed gruffly excited to hear the music

"Oh, this should be good, why yes it will!" Mey-rin gushed

"Ho Ho Ho"

"It is not that exciting" Ciel raised an eyebrow at his servants

"Well if you think about it young master it is a bit extravagant to have a song about your life" Sebastian smirked at the boy teasing him

"OH CIEL THIS IS SO CUTE!" Elizabeth shouted 

**I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers  
Through monochrome, the memory lingers  
into your hands  
I'm resting the pain inside of me**

**You and me  
I see A dream  
of blind destiny  
And it's into your arms I'm melting  
And it's the first time  
I've ever felt like this  
You are the hand that's dealt me  
The tempter sealing my fate  
With a kiss **

**And in a flash, the stars align  
I search beyond the words, wanting a sign  
But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see  
They tell a different story **

**So take the reins and don't let go  
I want this pain to scar deep, for I know all our past receives healing, with memories concealing**

**we cry to the light of the moon**

**this night's become a wonderful haven and in my, it's what I've craven**

**addicted to this sea, I've even lost the need to breathe**

**and it's out of my life your fading and its the warmth of your arms I still desire**

**stuck all alone I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar**

**and in the dark, I'm left alone**

**my heart inside is losing every tone**

**and spotting all your lies wise of this path to be free**

**I'm writing a new story**

**I fall asleep to tainted I know that there is more to all that seems wanting all my desires to never retire I live by the night of the moon**

**And it's straight to the sky I'm flying**

**And its the knowledge that you will not be there struggling through, I'm trying to find my own escape out this snare**

**And in a flash, the stars align  
I search beyond the words, wanting a sign  
But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see  
They tell a different story **

**So take the reins and don't let go  
I want this pain to scar deep, for I know**

**In spite of every sign crying this night to be true**

**The sun will rise out you**

**So here's another kiss  
To tainted bliss  
A toast to empty promise  
With virtue pretending love as our ending  
We fall by the light of the moon**

"That-"  
"Was-"  
"AMAZING!" 

Bard, Finny and Mey-rin shouted enjoying the music too much, Ciel raised an eyebrow Impressed about his music while Sebastian was thinking back on what the lyrics of the song had said

Francis smiled a little too the music as her Husband looked impressed as well, Edward liked the music but did not mean he liked his cousin for marrying his sister still so he showed no emotion to the music, Elizabeth clapped her hands humming the tune again

Lau was extremely interested in this kind of music he had never heard of a fast singing type of music, he looked down to Ran-Mao and smirked his eyes opening a little to reveal a chocolate brown happy to see Ran-Mao showing emotion, (Meaning nothing as her face never changed)

Vincent and Rachel extremely enjoyed the music for the son, the lyrics however confused them in the meaning but they paid no mind to it

Madame Red sat staring at the screen with a twinkle in her eyes clearly enjoying this as well her worries from earlier leaving her mind

**[Ciel's bedroom]**

**Sebastian: Master. It is time for you to wake up. For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de Campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?**

**Ciel: A scone**

"Ciel darling maybe you could say please," Rachel said to her son who just looked back at her with bored eyes

Rachel sighed when he looked away grabbing Vincent's hands and squeezing it

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered to the butler

"Yes, Bocchan?" Sebastian replied looking at the boy with hidden kindness

"When this is over make sure that my parents and aunt are back in the grave"

Sebastian looked shocked at the boy

"Why ever so young master?" He asked confused 

"My parents and aunt are dead also if the dead are coming back to life it is not a good sign"

Sebastian silently agreed with the mortal boy, it could cause conflict between the dead and reapers 

"I will see to it right away after this young master"

"Good"

**Sebastian: Today you have a meeting with Mr Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit.**

**Ciel: Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?**

"I am glad you have taken on the family business son" Vincent smiled at the screen while it was odd having his son perform his duties, he was glad that their death was not enough to stop him from taking care of the company.

**Sebastian: Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide.**

**Ciel: I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Grey?**

**Sebastian: Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly.**

"Your senses with different tea aromas are quite amazing Ciel" Alexis commented surprised by his nephew's scent

"Oh yes, Ciel had gone through a stage when he was around the age of five trying every kind of tea imported to England when he was younger. He was eventually able to sense what kind of tea he was drinking if the scent had come into the room, I remember when I had been drinking green tea one time, Ciel was very young and I had heard a knock at my office door, I was surprised to see Ciel walk in however what he said I will remember for the rest of my days, He slowly but sweetly said to me, _Daddy Green tea makes me need to pee more so Mummy does not let me drink it if so you can not drink it or it might make you pee and mummy will get sad"_

"FATHER!" Ciel shouted mortified at what his father had just said to everyone

The servants, as well as the others, laughed at Ciel's face of horror, the only person not smiling was Sebastian feeling jealous at the fact he never got to know his young master at such a cute age

Vincent chuckled at his son's embarrassment while Rachel was giggling at how sweet her little boy was thinking about her feelings when he was younger

**Sebastian: I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master. Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later.**

**Ciel: Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian.**

**Ciel: My butler is an able man.**

Sebastian smirked at this and looked at his little lord.

"Why my lord I am delighted you think so in many ways"

Ciel crossed his arms and huffed at the demon not wanting to face him.

"Oh do not flatter yourself I was obviously only stating that you were able I would never compliment you in all my mortal life" 

Smirking again at his little lord finding how adorable he was when he wanted to be.

"Oh, why ever not young master?"

Sebastian put his arm around the boys neck smiling slightly when he pouted at these actions.

"Do get off me, Sebastian!"

**Finny: Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?**

"Ciel dear why would you hit the poor boy? It is rude" Madame Red grimaced 

Ciel looked at his aunt and sighed at how incompetent she was for remembering important things, he put his hand on his chin and looked at his aunt smiling darkly that made Sebastian smirk proudly at how demonic _his_ little lord acted.

"If you remember Madame Red, my servants are also guards and I was merely testing Finnian's skills of sensing danger coming behind him, however, it seems he failed"

Finny looked down upset that he failed the young master, Bard and Meyrin noting his sadness immediately wrapped their arms around the boy.

"I-I'm sorry for failing you young master" The teenage gardener tearfully replied

Ciel looked at Finnian after hearing this and felt a little twinge of guilt for making the boy upset.

"No, I apologize Finnian you have not failed me in any way, you had only failed me when you did not move away from my dart however that does not mean in any way that you are bad at your job" Ciel started blushing for how soft he was being

"Agni Ciel is adorable when acting all flustered and apologizing!" Soma cooed at his little brother for being adorable

"Yes my prince master Ciel is a very adorable boy" Agni smiled at his prince and Ciel

"JUST BECAUSE I AM OVER HERE DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME ADORABLE I AM NOT THAT TYPE OF PERSON!" Ciel fumed at the idiotic Indian duo

"I do not think you should be shouting Ciel" Edward scowled annoyed with the boy

Ciel turned to his smug looking cousin and looked back to the screen not wanting to get on his bad side knowing that it would end up as another argument between the two boys.

**Ciel: Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions.**

**Sebastian: There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are.  
Now all of you, we have no time for thumb-twiddling this morning. So get to work!**

The three servants coward under the glare of the head butler on the screen 

"Your Butler seems to have anger problems Ciel you may want to have him changed if he is like this, that kind of personality could lead to disobedience like a dog" Francis sniffed 

Sebastian fumed at the women if he could she would be dead before even a reaper could get to her, however, he had not been paying attention to his charge to notice his anger. 

Ciel stood up from his chair surprising everyone, he looked at the marchioness the boy's eyes gleamed with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU! Sebastian is nothing but loyal, I would not be surprised if he was to stay with me by the end of this and another thing if anyone gets to call my butler a dog it is I who does it no one else!" Ciel shouted to the women causing her to have a look of shock written on her face, Ciel had never shouted at her before and this surprised her.

Sebastian garnet eyes widened when Ciel had said this, never in his existence had anyone of his contractees gone that far to defend him by arguing with their family but it made sense after all this boy was the first person to not put him in pain, torture him or abuse him, Sure the occasional slap but still, Sebastian could not help but have a new level of respect for this mortal child.

Ciel scowled and sat down upset for his childish outburst.

"Let us carry on" Ciel muttered angrily

**Mey-Rin: Yes, sir!**

**Sebastian: Simply hopeless.**

"It is funny to see you so stressed Sebastian" Ciel smirked at the older man or well older demon.

**Sebastian: The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favourite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome.**

"Your butler is really amazing Ciel sweetie" Rachel beamed at her young son

"No, he is only showing off as he has nothing better to do" Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian when he sent him a mocking smirk

**Sebastian: (Sigh,) Still so much to do and he calls me now.**

"I was hungry Sebastian what do you expect?" Ciel smirked at the annoyed stare his butler was giving him

**Baldroy: A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im. "Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say.**

Sebastian sighed at this and looked at Bardroy with a menacing sick sweet smile.

"Maybe if you did your jobs correctly I may have a better impression of myself for you Bardroy"

"Oh do not fret butler not everyone is as perfect as you isn't that correct Ran-mao" Lau commented turning his head to the side and smiling 

**Baldroy: That's for him to say, not you.**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, That's a good idea.**

**Finny: Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything.**

**Baldroy: It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!**

**All: Let's get to it!**

**[Ciel's Study]**

**Ciel: I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat.**

Rachel and Vincent both chuckled glad that their son's love for sweets had not changed either, he always had a sweet tooth

**Sebastian: You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening.**

**Ciel: I don't care about that. Make me a parfait.**

**Sebastian: I'm sorry, sir.**

**Ciel: Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway...**

The Phantomhives smiled it was a beautiful portrait of them 

**Sebastian: Yes.**

**Ciel: Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now.**

"Ciel sweetie why would you-" Rachel was cut off from her sentence

"I am weak if I keep the portrait up, it reminds me that you are the two important people I have lost and I will never gain you back" Ciel looked down ignoring the pained looks that had been aimed at him.

**[Servants' area]  
Sebastian: Now, how exactly did this happen?**

"Oh my" Madame Red giggled with her sister as Sebastian looked down rubbing his brow

**Finny: I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden.**

**Mey-Rin: I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!**

**Baldroy: There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower.**

Bardroy rubbed his neck and looked up when he heard a man start laughing, what he saw surprised him extremely the young master's father was laughing.

"In all my years I have never seen a cook use a flamethrower" Vincent chuckled

**M &F: Oh~, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to.**

**Sebastian: (Our guest will arrive just after 6. At most we have two hours left. Not enough time to replace the tea set or find premium meats. What should I do?)  
Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book, and start behaving like…  
Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet.**

"I say I am amazed that you are not as composed as normal" Ciel mocked to the demon 

Sebastian smirked at the child, he saw himself in the young boy so manipulative this child was like the younger version of himself and he was impressed.

**[Garden]**

**Damiano: Oh, how impressive!**

**Servants: Hello, welcome, sir.**

**Sebastian: This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan.**

**Damiano: Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden.**

Ciel scoffed at the pathetic man on the screen he truly thought he could get away with selling the factory and then asking for more money? Not on his watch, he would not be called the queens guard dog if he could not stop him.

"He seems like a bright man" Rachel said happily

"Oh yes he was very bright was he not Sebastian?" Ciel looked at the man with a sickly smile 

"Why yes he was sir a _Very_ bright man" Sebastian smirked deviously understanding what his young master was saying

**Sebastian: We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready.**

**Damiano: Ha ha ha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!**

**Baldroy: Phew, We actually did it.**

**Finny: Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?**

**Sebastian: Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now.**

**Servants: Right!**

**[Drawing Room]**

**Damiano: The progress we've been making with the East India Factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top-notch staff.**

**Ciel: Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn.**

"You should not be playing games and pay notice to what he is saying, Ciel" Alexis commented

"He had nothing of interest for me, doing business with that man would be a mockery to the Phantomhive name" Ciel frowned at his uncle 

**Damiano: Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building a strong labor force, it would--**

**Ciel: Go on. It's your turn.**

**Damiano: Oh, yes. I just spin this then.  
Okay there, five spaces. Now, what I wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds to support our expansion? I believe it will be quite a profitable venture for you, my lord, and I would consider it an honor to help expand the Funtom Company…**

**Ciel: Lose a leg in the enchanted forest. And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?**

**Damiano: Oh, I see. Right, I move six.**

**Ciel: You don't. That's three.**

**Damiano: What? But…**

**Ciel: You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half othe number of spaces.**

**Damiano: Oh my, ha ha ha ha. This is a gruesome-a board game, isn't it? Is there-a no way for me to restore my leg, then?**

"Young master is not being easy on, why no he isn't" Meyrin shook her head back and forth

"The young master is fond of his games Meyleen I do not think he would go easy" Finnian replied to his friend

"Your right Finn' he won't" Bardroy said agreeing with them both

**Ciel: I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again.  
Your body is burnt by raging flames.**

**\--- [Intermission] ---**

**[Kitchen]  
Sebastian: How is it going?**

**Baldroy: I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?**

**Sebastian: Yes, that looks excellent.**

**Mey-Rin: Sebastian! Found 'em! Aah!**

**Sebastian: Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?**

**Mey-Rin: I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!**

"Do you need new glasses Mey-rin?" Ciel asked looking at the maid in the eyes

Mey-rin shook her head furiously

"No young master I am fine with these ones, why yes I am!"

**Sebastian: These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.**

**Baldroy: He said it twice…**

**Finny: Ooh, that's serious.**

**[Drawing Room]**

**Sebastian: Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served.**

**Damiano: Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden? Shall we go, my lord?**

**Ciel: Very well, we'll finish the game later.**

**Damiano: Oh, is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'ma going to lose.**

**Ciel: I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through.**

**Damiano: How childish.**

The glare Ciel sent to the man sent shivers down most peoples spines 

**Damiano: Oh I, I mean that sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhives the nation's foremost toy makers. It certainly impresses me!**

**[Stone garden]**

**Sebastian: On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy.**

**Damiano: A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner**

**Sebastian: Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!**

"You are extremely passionate about it Sebastian!" Elizabeth giggled at the funny accent Sebastian had on

"Why of course I am my lady, food is an art" Sebastian bowed his head to the girl

**Damiano: Oh, donburi!**

**Sebastian: This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated.**

**Finny: Now that's our Sebastian for you!**

**Baldroy: He saved the day.**

**Tanaka: ho ho ho.**

**Damiano: Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!**

**Sebastian: The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce.  
Mey-Rin. Now, Mey-Rin.**

**Mey-Rin: Yes, sir!**

**Sebastian: Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine.**

**Mey-Rin: Of course, yes, sir!**

**Baldroy: Hey...**

**Finny: What?**

**Baldroy: Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?**

**Mey-Rin: Sebastian is watching me. I can't take it. Don't look at me that way!**

"Mey-rin seems to have a crush on Sebastian" Rachel and Madame Red laughed together as Mey-rin was blushing furiously. Sebastian rolled his eyes at this the only type of love he will ever feel is the fatherly love he felt for his little adorable master, he had no need for a partner.

**B &F: Ah~!**

**Finny: Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?**

**Damiano: Oh? Where did the tablecloth-a go?**

**Ciel: A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it.**

"That was amazing Sebastian!" Both Soma and Elizabeth squealed, this caused both Sebastian and Ciel to mentally cringe

"That was really spectacular though" Rachel commented causing an annoyed look to be aimed at him again from Vincent  
_(He is Probably still jelly from Sebastian acting like Ciel's father. xD)_

**Sebastian: Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure.**

**Damiano: Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired.**

**Ciel: Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants.**

**Sebastian: My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler.**

**Ciel: humph.**

**[Drawing Room]**

**Damiano: That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord. Now then, about the contract…**

**Ciel: Before we discuss that, we must finish the game.**

**Damiano: Ah, yes of course. I do have a pressing-a appointment, perhaps another ti…**

**Ciel: Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset.**

**Damiano: No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone?**

**Sebastian: I've brought some tea for you and my lord.**

**Damiano: I'll be right back.**

**Ciel: What is this? It smells terribly weak.**

**Sebastian: Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea.**

**Ciel: Italian?**

**Sebastian: Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So finding high-quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, master?**

**Ciel: No, it is not. I don't like it at all.**

"Sebastian, did I act like a spoiled child then?" Ciel frowned at his behaviour on this rubbing his hand on his arm.

Sebastian smiled at the young boy gently and put his hand under the boy's chin forcing him to look at him.

"My lord do not compare your self to a spoiled child you are much more, you are good, brave and a considerate young man now I do not want to hear any more of this!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian shocked he did not think he would ever hear this from Sebastian, His eyes sparkled beautifully and It amazed Sebastian how youthful and mesmerizing this boy looked. He took the boys hand and placed them in his rubbing circles on the knuckles.

"You are a charming boy and I am lucky to have you as my Bocchan"

Unknowst to the two males, they were being stared at by everyone in the room.

Ciel looked up and coughed embarrassed.

"W-we can go back to continuing this now"

**Sebastian: I'll see to the dessert preparations.**

**Ciel: Good. We must show him every available hospitality. The Phantomhive family is known for its courtesy.**

**Sebastian: Yes, my young lord.**

**[Telephone Room]**

**Damiano: I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now. The employees? Who cares about them? Ah...! Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No, it'll be easy. Please, he's only a child.**

Vincent scowled at the man, who did he think he is calling his son a brat!

"They always underestimate me" Ciel muttered pouting 

**[Hallway]**

**Damiano: Ah...! Impossible… I'm seeing things.**

**Ciel: "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."**

**Damiano: Ah... No, that's ridiculous.**

**Huh. Not here either. Or here… This manor is like a giant maze. I can't even find the drawing room.**

**Ciel: "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead."**

**Damiano: Ah... eh, ahh! S, stay, stay away from me!**

**Finny: That's odd. Was that our guest I heard just now?**

**Baldroy: Hey! We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yellin' again!**

**Finny: Right!**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, how embarrassing! Oh, I really messed up this time! Oh, but at least I was able to get close to Sebastian! Oh, what a shameful day it all! What kind of lecherous maid am I?**

**Ciel: "You lose one turn."**

**Damiano: Huff,huff... Aghhhh!**

The females in the room cringed slightly at the state of the italians man leg while the males turned a little pale from the experience of twisting their leg.

**Mey-Rin: Ah, sir, are you all right?**

**Ah! His right leg... it's twisted round. What happened to it?**

**Damiano: Huff,huff... Aghhhh!**

**Mey-Rin: Our guest! Something's happen!**

**Ciel: "And now you lose one leg in the enchanted forest."**

**Damiano: Ugh!**

**Mey-Rin: Sir? Uh, Sir? Come back.**

**Sebastian: Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert.  
You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?**

"SEBASTIAN?" The room shouted well apart from Ran-mao, Lau, Ciel, Sebastian, Tanaka and Vincent

"What are you going to do to that poor man Sebastian?" Elizabeth said scared

Sebastian smirked and looked to Ciel

"Sebastian is showing him thee full Phantomhive hospitality" Ciel chuckled darkly causing few to wonder how often was it the boy laughed

"So the butler is going to punish him? What a dangerous game little earl" Lau ominously smiled to the boy

"Dangerous..." Ran-mao repeated after him

**[Kitchen]**

**Damiano: Damn, It's too dark. Is this a cupboard? Damn, these are really tight quarters. What's this…? Smells like sugar.**

**Sebastian: What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until dessert was out of the oven?**

"YOU ARE GOING TO BURN HIM ALIVE!" Rachel shouted horrified by her son 

Vincent looked at his son with a pained shock he never thought that his little angel would turn out to be as cruel as him. He grabbed his wife hands trying to calm her down

**Sebastian: Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with our customs. There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional desserts here in England that make use of meat. I find them all quite tasty.**

**Ciel: "Your body is burnt by raging flames."**

**Damiano: Aghhhhhhhh!**

**[Backyard]**

**Baldroy: What was that? Someone screamed.**

**Finny: Don't know. Oh, hi Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy.**

**Finny: Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

Both Bard and Finny felt guilty when they got looks shot at them

"It had been a long time since we had desert.." Finny looked down sheepishly

**Sebastian: Oh, yes, and Bald, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned.**

**Bard looked a little green feeling bad for the workman who cleaned that oven.**

**Sebastian: Mr. Damiano, I hope you enjoyed your stay, and the Phantomhive family hospitality, all the way down to your bones.**

****Damiano: Huff, huff... Mamma mia!** **

****[Drawing Room]** **

****Ciel: Humph, ha ha ha. What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Humph, What presumption, first he sells the East Indian factory without telling me, and then he dares to ask for more money? Did he think to retain my trust?  
I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again.** **

Elizabeth looked at her betrothed horrified and disgusted she ever thought Ciel would act like that 

"How could you say that Ciel?" Soma said scared of his little brother who knew he was so Violent 

Ciel laughed and looked at Soma smiling ever so slightly 

"That was nothing compared to what I have been through" 

This caused others to gulp not knowing what he meant by that, however Sebastians garnet eyes narrowed knowing what he meant although he still did not know the extent of the boys torture. 

****[Hallway]** **

****Sebastian: It would appear we'll be needing to hang new wallpaper as well.** **

****\-- the image of Ciel's babyhood --  
Ciel: Mama! Papa!** **

Rachel chocked a sob wanting to hold her little Ciel again as Vincent clenched his hands till they turned white, Ciel blushed furiously while Sebastian's eyes softened at the happy child that was once his master. 

****Sebastian: The new head of the Phantomhive estate, hah** **


	3. || No. 2 His Butler, Strongest ||

**Baldroy: Bloody hell, this wire's done for.**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, not the rats again.**

**Baldroy: This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they'd been plaguin' London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city.**

**Rats: (squeak-squeak)**

**B &M&F: Ah!**

**Finny: Now I've got you, rat!**

**Baldo: Nooo!**

**Finny: Looks like it got away, hehe.**

**Baldroy: What are you laughin' for? Are you tryin' to kill us too, you idgit?**

**Tanaka: ho-ho-ho.**

**Finny: Look! There is another one!**

**Baldo: Catch it!**

"You know you could have been a little bit quiet you three" Ciel looked at them all with a stern look

The servants looked at Ciel and put their heads down muttering an apology to the young earl, Ciel sighed at the three should they realise it is in the past or should he just tell them?  
After a minute of comprehending on what he should do, he put his gloved hand up silencing them.

"You should know by now that is in the past and I can do nothing to change that so how about you stop that obnoxious muttering and let me watch" And with that said and done Ciel looked away not noticing the happy smiling looks his servants gave for accepting the apology

"I can not believe the young master did not shout at us" Finny whispered to Mey-rin and she nodded smiling still shocked

Sebastian overhearing the comment made by Finnian could not help but intervene with them.

"The young master is not as cold as he makes out, you should know by now, Now stop being a pillock and watch " He whispered angrily, they should know he is a still a child locked away from the adult mind that has taken over.

**Randall: Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well.**

**A man with a sandwich: Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?**

**Lau: And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment.**

**Madam Red: Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?**

**Ciel: I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss.**

"Oh, oh Ciel can you teach me how to play that game!" Soma exclaimed this was an interesting game he had never heard of.

"My prince maybe it is best that we not, after all, you could injure your self," Agni said worriedly

"It is only pool how is dangerous?" Edward asked the Indian butler confused

"The sticks are too big and may cause an eye injury to my prince!" Agni replied back to the swordsman 

The room looked at Agni with a flat stare he was too overprotective with the teenaged boy.

**Ciel: Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse.**

**Vanel: Ugh... (Tch.)**

Vincent stared at the man on the screen having a feeling that this was the man his son was talking about or well the man he was referring to as a rat, after all, he was the only one to have that expression from when Ciel said that.

**Ciel: Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward.**

**Randall: What a vulture!**

**Ciel: Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my family name.**

Ciel clicked his tongue looking at Randall on the screen, the man was obsessive of making sure he failed. Jealous just because he was better than Scotland Yard themselves wanted to make him laugh.

"It seems Sir. Randall is not very friendly with you Ciel" Rachel said looking at the man and shook her head, the man hated her family.

"Sir. Randall is not very fond of my master" Sebastian smirked at the boy when he saw Ciel scowl

**Randall: Tonight, I'll have it by then.**

**Ciel: Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?**

**Sandwich guy: You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?**

**Ciel: Naturally.**

**Randall: Careful, or your greed will undo you.**

**Ciel: Am I undone?**

"It is amazing how good at pool you are Ciel" Alexis smiled jovially at the boy

"It is not that hard if you look at it in my view" Ciel retorted back to the blond-haired man

**Sebastian: Your tea. We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today.**

**Lau: Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well.**

**Madam Red: Grell.**

Madam Red tensed at this if she was going to be in these moving pictures that where being displayed, would that mean... She looked at her dear sister and looked down upset.

**Grell: Ah, yes, my lady.**

**Madam Red: Learn something from Sebastian.**

**Grell: Uh, yes...**

**Madam Red: Just look at him. I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city.**

Sebastian shuddered, he hated being touched by humans, well most humans looking at _his_ master. When he had carried him to the manner during their first meeting he could not help but feel his parental instincts, (That he never knew he had until Ciel came along) Coming through by how this light and delicate this boy would be if put on the floor he would probably be In pain and so now he can not but help and pick him up just in case that ever happens so, no he does not mind if it is only Ciel who touched him.

**Ciel: Ahem! Madam Red.**

**Madam Red: Oh, Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit.**

**Lau: So, do you believe the drag trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?**

**Ciel: Perhaps.**

**Madam Red: Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?**

**Lau: I'm but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing.**

**Madam Red: Watch it! You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!**

**Lau: You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam.**

**Madam Red: Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere? Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!**

**Lau: Hahahaha. Sorry, I'm joking of course.**

"Must you argue about something as simple as this?" Ciel gazed at the two.

Lau and Madam Red looked a little sheepish about bickering on something as trivial as that, Ciel placed his hand to his brow groaning about how dense both could be.

**Sebastian: Master?**

**Madam Red: You'd better be. I hope you understand how protective I am of my dear nephew. I would lay down my own life for him and I'll...**

**Lau: Hahahaha.**

**Ciel: Oh, the rats are here...**

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly at what the women in red said, he was not listing to them that day and so to hear her say that now was laughable.

**Baldroy: It went that waaaay !**

**Ciel: And here, too...**

**Mey-Rin: Get it! Aghhhhh!**

**Finny: Ohhhhh!**

**Mey-Rin: (huff, huff, huff...)**

"I hate rats Ciel I do hope you got rid of them!" Elizabeth said near tears about how un-cute the rats were

Ciel looked at his betrothed and could not help but want to have a voice box that turned her voice off it was so shrilly and annoying.

**Sebastian: Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?**

**Ciel: Bring it to my study. I'm done here.**

**Sebastian: Certainly, my lord.**

**Rats: (squeak-squeak)**

**Finny: Ahhhhh!**

**Tanaka: Ho-ho-ho.**

**Rats: (squeak-squeak)**

**Sebastian: That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work.**

**B &F&M: Sir...**

"That was astounding on how you did that Sebastian" Madam Red smiled slightly while Francis huffed still thinking he was an incompetent butler for her nephew 

"Oh no Madam I am just one hell of a butler" Sebastian smirked his eyes flashing red a little so it was not noticeable to the human eye. 

"Really... I have already got a tally chart on how many times you have said that in the past week and approximately you have said this 86 times" Ciel glared at his butler annoyed

Sebastian chuckled a little at how cute his master was that he even arranged a tally chart as to keep track on his demon butler.

**Ciel: (Sigh,) Finally, some peace and quiet.  
Ugh! *blacks out***

"Ciel!" Rachel and Vincent shouted worried for their son 

Madam Red was startled how come she had never known about this she was in the manner with Lau how did she not hear this?

Lau looked at the screen nabbed a little as well he never knew that the little earl had been kidnapped just beneath their noses.

**Sebastian: (Knock-knock,) Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea.  
Master...? (Gasp,) This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now...**

Everyone looked at Sebastian appalled how could he not worry about the boy who was clearly missing they then glanced to Ciel who sat their unfazed.

"I was truly worried about your health master, anything could have been in that rag he used" Sebastian said quietly not noticing that Ciel was watching him

"Do not jest, Sebastian, if I die it is a faster meal for you, you don't care about me it is my soul you care for..." Ciel sadly said with pained eyes

Sebastian gazed at Ciel and sighed he hoped that his master one day sees that he did not just saw him as a meal.

**Vanel: The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?**

"I think that the young Earl may have too many names" Lau laughed a little

"This is not the time Lau" Vincent clicked his tongue at the Chinese merchant, he had now just found out his thirteen-year-old boy was the Queen's guard dog

**Ciel: I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel.**

**Vanel: Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade.**

**Ciel: The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them.**

**Vanel: Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?**

"I should have told the man that I called her grandmother when I was younger" Ciel smirked the man was a fun pawn to tease

The Phantomhive servants looked surprised they knew that the young master was close to the queen due to the job he had but to call her majesty grandmother was something they did not expect, even Sebastian was astounded he never thought that Ciel would call her Grandmother.

"Yes her majesty always favoured you" Edward scowled at his cousin 

"Maybe I was more likeable Edward" He shot back

"Yes, she prefers you over her own grandchildren, after all, she never let her own family sit on her lap or throne" Edward argued back with the smug thirteen-year-old boy.

Now this shocked even Ciels family, Vincent looked at his son with wide eyes as well as Rachel when did this happen?

"E-Edward le-lets stop fighting it is not cute!" Elizabeth wined at her brother with pleading emerald eyes causing Edward to stop immediately.

"Let us now carry on" Ciel spoke still smug about winning this game

**Vanel: You brat, don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start-a dying one by one.**

**Ciel: Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch.**

Vincent's hands grabbed Rachels hard furious with this man, the things and horrors he would display to him for hurting his son, on the other side of the room Sebastian's breathing got haggard and he started to growl, He could not wait to get back to hell and show the man his toys of what happens when a low-level scum of a human hurts his master.

**Sebastian: Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master have been taken?**

**Mey-Rin: Sebastian! (Huff-huff,) I just found the letter, yes I did!**

**Sebastian: Address to whom?**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive.  
(Huff-huff,) Aghhhhh!**

**Sebastian: Mey-Rin. the letter, please.**

**Mey-Rin: Eh? Letter? Oh, yes sir!**

**(The letter: ...If you want to return your Master safely, Come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, We will cut your Master's finger one by one, and send it ...)**

**Sebastian: "If you want to return your Master safely, come to Nova garden Bethmal Green as soon as possible...". Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter.**

**Finny: Sebastian.**

**Madam Red: What is going on here?**

**Sebastian: Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself.**

"I can not believe that you lied to me Sebastian about my adorable Nephew being hurt" Madam Red murmured sadly

**Madam Red: Humph, nothing, are you sure?**

**Sebastian: Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?**

**Bardroy: Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? ...Sebastian?**

Ciel looked at the servants his eyes flashing a little.

"You better of not eaten my Pie " Ciel flushed with anger when Bard started to rub his neck, he sighed and looked back to the screen mumbling about how he wanted to eat the pie, this made Sebastian's non-existent heart melt a little on how cute he could be like a tiny kitten when upset and reminded himself to make a sugar cream pie for his bocchan when this was over.

**Man on the car (phone): Sorry, I missed!**

**Vanel (phone): What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here.**

**Man: Um, sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!**

**Vanel: Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girl see a bear in the woods?**

**Man: Ahhhh!**

**Vanel: What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me.**

**Man: Ahhhh! Hurry it up!  
It's coming, closer...**

"Wait... That looks like" Elizabeth started

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian smirked at the amazed looks of the pitiful humans well not so much on Lau and Ran-mao as they did not show much emotion.

**Vanel: That's it! I'd have enough of your games already.**

**Man: No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!**

**Vanel: Uh, hello? What's happened?**

**Ciel: Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over.  
Ugh!**

**Vanel: Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!  
You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!**

**Sebastian: Hello.**

**Vanel: Who's this?**

**Sebastian: Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?**

**Vanel: Ah…I...**

**Ciel: Woof.**

**Sebastian: Very good, young master. I will come to get you momentarily.**

"Of all things master?" He looked at the boy who was smiling ever so slightly at his reaction what made him want to grin a little

"What else was I suppose to say?" Ciel responded slyly 

Sebastian had the sudden urge to punish the boy by making tickling him and that thought made him smirk, he will have to punish him a little later after this, maybe give the Sugar cream pie as an apology. 

**Sebastian: Thank you for the use of your field telephone. And now there are few things I'd like to ask you about if that's all right. First, I'd like to know who you work for. Hurry up now. I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. And you do remember what happened to the Humpty-Dumpty, don't you?**

**Man on the car: Ah, our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel. He has a hideout up in the city. It's in the East End. We just work for him!**

**Sebastian: But of course, I understand. I'm very sorry to have interrupted your work, gentlemen. I'll let you go now. Have a safe trip.**

**Sebastian: Oh dear. Look at how late it's gotten. If I don't move quickly, we shall never have dinner ready in time.**

"You let them die!" Francis froze at what the butlers facial expression looked like and she was certain that she should not say anything else

Sebastian smirked at her face and turned back to the young lord and grimaced at what he saw, his master must be so uncomfortable sleeping like that, so he picked him in his arms gently placing the sleeping blunette on his lap letting his face rest on his chest as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist the sight made him smile and so he turned back to the other humans making a stern gaze set on them saying 'If you wake him up you are all dead" and started to rock the boy.

Vincent glowered a the man he hardly knew, Rachel looking at her husband caught onto his Jealousy and sighed as she knew that Vincent was the one person who held Ciel in his arms when sleeping so this would not be easy on him.

**Madam Red: Are we certain nothing's wrong?**

**Lau: If that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him.  
He's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakeable bond between those two.  
You can always find him at the earl's side, like a shadow.**

**Madam Red: So long? But Sebastian didn't arrive until two years ago. That's not much time at all.**

**Lau: Oh, really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable.  
Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?**

**Madam Red: Useless...**

Sebastian smirked he may not like Lau that much but what he said was true he was Ciel's shadow sure not the physical shadow but the mental shadow.

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Vanel: Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way!  
Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!**

**Sebastian: My, my, what a splendid home.**

**Man: Hey, who the hell is this guy?!**

**Sebastian: Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household.**

"That is splendid how did you do it, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked the butler amazed how he got through all those men

**[Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen]**

**Mey-Rin: Oh dear, we need Sebastian here... Where did he go now?**

**Finny: I wish I knew...**

**Baldroy: I don't care where he is right now or what he's doin'.  
This is all I'm worried about.  
Does "clean it up" mean we can eat the pie or not?!  
I have to knooow!**

**Finny: I'm sure just one bite each would be okay.**

**Baldroy: No, Finny! You know how Sebastian is!  
If we eat something we're not supposed to, he'll bake us into his next pie!**

**Mey-Rin: You need to calm yourself down, Baldroy.  
A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try!**

**Baldroy: Milk... not that it's gonna help me.**

**Mey-Rin: Milk is an important part of your diet!  
It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!**

Sebastian looked at the incompetent servants and wanted to strangle them for acting like idiots.

"When I said get rid of it I meant to get rid of it so it was waiting on the master's seat for eating" He rubbed his eyes when they all looked apologetic for not knowing what he meant.

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Man: My arm! He shattered the bone!**

The room paled slightly a bit disgusted at the sight of the man's arms

**Sebastian: Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry.  
5:34.**

**Man: Move, damn it! Call in the boys in the west tower!  
We need to rip this bastard apart!**

**Sebastian: An entire swarm of rats...  
I'll get nowhere at this rate.  
[Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen]**

**Baldroy: That's it! I'm goin' to eat it!  
Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!**

**M &F: Sir, yes sir!**

**Finny: It should be right in here. What the?**

**Baldroy: Is somethin' wrong?**

**Finny: I don't understand.  
The silver supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork!**

"I wonder what happened to the silver" Finny commented

"Yeah I mean they wer' gon and then cam' back" Bard scratched his head confused as the others not noticing Sebastian smirk at them

**[Vanel's Manor]**

**Man: Who the hell is he?!**

**Sebastian: Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least... then what kind of butler would I be?  
Oh, dear... That took longer than I thought.  
Already 5:43.  
I have come to retrieve my master.**

**Vanel: Is this a joke?  
I was expecting a giant and instead I got-a some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat.  
Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler.**

**Sebastian: No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler... I promise.**

"I see what Ciel meant" Alexis laughed a little 

"Yes the butler does seem to be one hell of a butler" Lau retorted

**Vanel: Yea, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you.  
Not yet...  
But you better have what I asked for!**

**Sebastian: Yes I do.  
It's right here.**

"SEBASTIAN!"

They all looked at Sebastian terrified, just who was this man? How was he still here! That was what the questions flying through the heads as all watched the supposed dead man gazing down to Ciel with gentle eyes like a father then kissing his forehead while stroking his blue hair suddenly turning around to smile at them deviously after Ciel nestled up to him subconsciously.

Rachel and Vincent immediately wanted their son with them, both did not trust him around Ciel, he was like a crow or even a raven protecting their hatchling. 

**Vanel: Oh sorry, dandy. I really am, but this round is mine!  
There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, lord of the games, without a trump card hidden.  
I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's all right.  
I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price even in this condition.  
Don't worry, you have so many enemies. I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer.**

**Ciel: All right, I'm tired of messing around.  
How much longer are you planning to play dead?**

**Sebastian: Not long.**

**Vanel: But how?! How are you...! You just...!**

The room was silent watching the supposed dead butler rise back to life as if nothing had happened.

**Sebastian: Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be...  
They can shoot so many more bullets now.  
Perhaps you'd like these back.**

**Vanel: What are you doing?! Kill him!**

**Sebastian: Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat.**

**Ciel: You could have avoided that, idiot.**

**Sebastian: Master, how unfortunate, they don't seem to have taken very good care of you.**

**Vanel: No, stay back!**

**Sebastian: You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate.**

**Vanel: I-lf you come any closer, I will shoot him!**

**Ciel: Can we move this along? His breath smells awful.**

Everyone was shocked at how little Ciel cared for his life it was depressing for them to see him not even react when a gun was pointed at his temple.

**Sebastian: No, of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord.**

**Vanel: What the hell kind of-a nonsense are you two talking about?!**

**Sebastian: Master, you know what you have to do... Now just say the words.**

**Ciel: This is an order. Save me now!**

"W-why is his eye violet!" Rachel shouted out loud earning an evil gaze from the butler

"This is why Ciel covers his eye" Edward muttered

Mer-rin looked pale, that mark was no ordinary mark, she had gone to church when she was a street urchin learning about demons and sins.

"That is an interesting mark why is it not Ran-mao?" Lau stated interested more about the little earl now

**Sebeastian: Are you looking for this?  
Here then, let me give it back to you.**

**Vanel: Aaargh! Ugh!**

**Ciel: I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time, Sebastian.**

**Vanel: No, wait, come back! Work for me!  
Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does.  
All right then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and-a women you want, too!**

**Sebastian: I'm sorry, Mr Vanel, it's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things.  
You see, I am simply one hell of a butler.**

**Vanel: Ah... right, okay...**

**Sebastian: As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant.  
A wish, a sacrifice, and this... all of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive.  
Until the day I swallow his soul.**

"Swallow his soul" Vincent gasped realising what he was.

"What is it, Vincent?" Rachel asked worried for her husband

"He is no ordinary man, Its a demon!" Vincent was horrified at what he learned and now he was pretty sure everyone else was as they now backed away from his son and the demon.

"Good dog..." Sebastian chuckled darkly while putting his chin on Ciel's head lacing his hands with the small pale ones 

"STOP TOUCHING MY SON!" Rachel screamed at the demon near tears when the demon started to stroke the smaller hands

Sebastian pouted at the deceased women this was no fun and put his innocent face on.

"But why? After all.." He took off his cream glove with his teeth and put a long milky white finger on his lip the midnight nails tapping the plump flesh that lied underneath

"I claimed him as mine for all eternity... Heh.. and I plan to keep him by my side for all eternity" Smirking at the shocked looks at the demon, well it was all fun until a certain little darling started to whimper in his arms, this caught the attention of the demon and he immediately looked down placing his ear to the boy when he realised he was in a nightmare state, Sebastian started cooing sweet words to the little earl and rocking him like a little babe.

"Shh, Ciel settle down young one, my little imp I am right here"  
(I am melting while writing this... I can just Picture Sebastian going all daddy mode for Ciel without the Boy even knowing) 

Sebastian looked up after and smiled handsomely at the shocked and disturbed looks that he got from the mortals by how he treated Ciel.

"Now sit down at let us carry on"

Not wanting to anger the demon they sat down in their seats before he did anything rash.

**Ciel: Unfortunately for you, this game is over.**

**[Phantomhive Manor: Outside]**

**Sebastian: You are awake, master?**

**Finny: Master! Welcome home, sir!**

**Mey-Rin: Oh, dear!**

**Finny: Master Ciel, you're injured!**

**Ciel: I just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about it.  
What, you don't believe what your master tells you?**

**Mey-Rin: Oh no, we do.**

**Finny: It's just... you look so cute, being held like a baby and all...**

**Ciel: Put. Me. Down!  
Stop looking at me like that, honestly!**

**Sebastian: Master... I'm so terribly sorry.  
I've committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler.  
How could I ever atone...? I hang my head in shame.  
Dinner is not ready.**

Ciel's eye fluttered open, rubbing his ocean eye softly surprised to see his demon butlers face smiling down at him, he groaned and buried his eyes in his chest not wanting the light in his only able eye, he growled angrily when he heard Sebastian chuckling hitting him in the chest even though it did no damage.

"Shut up.." Ciel mumbled at the demon

"Now master it is best you get up we are starting the next set of your life."


	4. || No. 3 His Butler, Omnipotent ||

**Grell: Noooooo! Oh dear oh dear oh dear! Aaaaaahhhhh!**

"Oh, honestly could he not be that idiotic to not know he could have just walked, he does not even act as a good butler!" Ciel scowled at the red-haired gender-confused shinigami. 

_(I am going to refer to Grell as a man even though she IS a girl because this was frowned upon in the nineteenth century so it will make sense so please do not come at me)_

Sebastian smirked at the boy putting his gloved hand under his chin, finding it cute how this little kitten could just fire up in any second no matter his mood.

"Well master not everyone is as perfect as me, after all, I am simply one hell of a butler!" Sebastian chuckled again when he saw Ciel's cheeks flare up in anger at his comment

"Shut up Sebastian now or I will have your tongue cut off" Ciel fumed at the demon for being annoying

**Bard, Finny, Mey-rin: What?**

**Finny: Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!**

The room looked at Finny sympathetically having experienced hot liquid burning their skin, however, it made Sebastian want to laugh at how delicate human skin was and how easily it could damage if one was not careful with what they did.

"I am sorry for Grell's actions on that day," Madam Red said to the blond-haired boy feeling a little guilt

"It is okay really my lady!" Finny laughed a little at the lady in red

**Bard: Master, why did you agree to take in such a useless idjit?**

**Ciel: You're one to talk Bard. It didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time.**

**Angelina: Oh Ciel darling. I have a problem. Grell is hopelessly incompetent. Could you do me a tiny favour and have Sebastian train him to be a decent butler? Can't refuse your favourite aunt can you?**

Ciel blushed at how soft he was for his Aunt he loved so much, he would go as far as to say he saw her as a second mother.

"As always I can not say no to you... I love you too much" Ciel mumbled not noticing everyone had been watching him as he had been lost in thought of his Red aunt

Madam Red looked at Ciel with so much love in her eyes when she heard this, she believed when Ciel returned grew distant from her, not love her after all he never called her Aunty. Madam Red felt guilty again for hurting Ciel that night and could not stop the flashes of memories of Shock and sadness in the boy's eyes when she had her knife above him, the pleading cry for stop when his butler was about to attack her and horror in his eyes when she was killed.

When Sebastian heard this he could not help but grip the cushion on the chairs a bit tightly, demon or not he would be the only parental figure Ciel had and he would make that happen.

**Ciel: I thought only Sebastian would be inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be as well.**

"Well, are you not a charming person young master?" He chuckled to the boy, Ciel grumbled at this witty comment not even bothering to argue as he was too tired

"You should have sent him to my manner Madam Red he would have been under strict observation" Francis commented to her brother's sister-in-law.

"Oh no I was sure that our darling nephew was able" Madam Red smiled 

**Tanaka: Ho, Ho, Ho**

**Grell: I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologise enough. Wait! That's it! The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!**

"WHAT!" People who did not know that Grell's lust for death shouted

Bard and the other Servants sighed at how annoying Grell was.

**Bard: Woah! Calm down a second!**

**Mey-rin: Umm, should we take the knife away?**

**Sebastian: There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all the blood.**

**Grell: Thank you, Sebastian! That was so very kind.**

**Bard: That was kind?**

"I do not think Mr Sebastian was being kind, why no I don't," Mey-rin said talking to Bard on the screen, causing weird looks to be aimed at her

"Meyleen that's my past self?" Bard gruffly commented to the Maid

This caused Marroon red hair gal to blush a little at how brainless she could act from time to time.

**Sebastian: Now I would like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea. Watch me. A spoonful for each person and one for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it seep till dark.**

**Master, are you ready? It's almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front-drive now.**

**Ciel: Fine.**

**Sebastian: As for the fest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand?**  
Grell, Perhaps you should sit there and relax so you don't cause any more trouble.  
Oh, and if you decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you. And try not to make to big of a mess. 

Grell: What generosity, What Kindness. 

Both Sebastian and Ciel rolled their eyes at butler Grell.

"Honestly I do not believe that he is so idiotic to not realise that you had your demonic side coming through, I mean I would have slapped you if you said that to me" Ciel growled annoyed

Sebastian laughed his eyes glowing a little bit brighter, his demonic side coming through he was a little masochist when it came to Ciel slapping him, for some reason he enjoyed it but it was probably because of how funny it when his strong-willed bocchan was trying to inflict pain to a high ranked demon, like a little imp play fighting with its Moyabbi an zaeyabbi. 

_(Moyabbi aen zaeyabbi Means Father or mother in demons tongue)_

**-Opening-**

****

****

**His Butler, Omnipotent**

The demonic butler smirked at the title raising an eyebrow at the irony of the word choice. 

**Boy: Get your paper here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!**

"That sounds interesting" Vincent commented with Rachel nodding along with her husband 

**Man: Mm? Oh! Hello boy. Did your father send you for something?**

Vincent growled a little at this, just because this godforsaken demon looked like him did not mean that _His_ son looked like the demon in any way. 

Sebastian glanced at Ciel smirking proudly a little when Ciel started to growl, he raised an eyebrow, impressed. 

**Sebastian: Actually, he's here on his own business. We need to pick this up.**

**Man: Oh, you're the one for that walking stick. I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this. Naturally. I don't think a chil-**

**Sebastian: Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed sir. Keep the change. Good day.**

**Ciel: That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one.**

Finny looked down after this feeling very guilty for breaking the master's stick, he did not mean to. 

"Finny stop feeling guilty it's all in the past so stop moping and watch." Finny looked up surprised how did the young master know he was feeling bad when he had his back turned to him? 

**Sebastian: Certainly, What a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years. And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay too long.**

Ciel flushed with anger when everyone started to laugh about his non-existing growth spurt. 

"You need not worry Ciel I had my growth spurt when I was at the age of sixteen" Vincent laughed at his son 

This comment did not make him feel any better but madder and just growled, he did not want to wait for another three years for that. 

**Boy: Mama look! It's a brand-new rabbit toy from Funtom see!**

**Grell: The Funtom company. The maker of toys and confection that has grown rapidly in the last three years. And this estate testifies to the company prosperity. The manner is magnificent don't you think?**

**Bard: You know it's only been around two years**

**Grell: What? But, it looks so stately and dignified**

**Tanaka: Of course it does. That was the intention.**

**Grell: Aghhhh! Ugh!**

**Finnian: Look, its the real Tanaka!**

**Mey-rin: We haven't seen him in months!**

**Tanaka: This manner was specifically built to be an exact replica of the previous one. It is identical to every single detail. From the window panes, to the staircase even the cracks and pillars.**

"That is amazing isn't it Agni!" Soma clapped his hands 

"Indeed my prince that is" Agni smiled at his prince 

Yes it is quite spectacular when you think of it, isn't that right Ran-mao:" 

**Grell: Identical?**

**Tanaka: The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago. The entire estate was engulfed with flames. It was a great tragedy.**

**Grell: Oh. Oh, I see. Forgive me asking but, master Ciels parents did they...**

**Tanaka: Yes. Sadly, they both perished in the fire.**

**Grell: How terrible, that poor boy. Ahh! Oh no, Tanaka!**

He could have tried to act a bit sorry for me" Ciel looked away from the screen catching the eyes of both his parents, he wanted to have them around but he knew it could not be. 

**Bard: His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person. Being real Tanaka just exhausts him. He just needs to rest for a while.**

**Grell: Uh, that's interesting.**

**Mey-rin: Aaughh!**

**Grell! Ahh!**

**Bard: Why are they all skulls?**

Ciel growls softly while Sebastian facepalms 

"Can he not do anything right?" He mumbles softly 

"My it seems that the manner is ruined again, terrible isn't it young earl" Lau chuckles 

**Grell: No! Not again! It's the only way to redeem my honour! Aaahguum!"**

Elizabeth blushes a little when Ciel sent her a knowing look, knowing that it was her, she was surprised more when he started giggling a little about what she did to the poor butler. 

Sebastian and the Servants looked a little shocked they never heard the young master giggle he only ever chuckles which was rare for them to see, his laugh was so beautiful that Finny started blushing at his master he was so adorable. 

_(This is going to be a Finny/Ciel ships as I find it cute)_

**All three: GRELL!**

**Sebastian: I'm sure you're tired, young master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately.**

**Ciel: Aghh!**

**Sebastian: What's the matter? Ughhh!**

**Ciel: My mansion!**

**Sebastian: What happened to this place? Why it's a disaster!**

"I think that is what we are all questioning" Vincent observed 

"It is not that terrible darling" Rachel laughed to her husband as he gave her a flat outlook 

"You should keep your servants under control Ciel" Edward sniffed to his younger cousin earning him a scowl 

**All three: SEBASTIAN!**

**Sebastian: What is going on here? And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?**

**Bard: She's crazy! Crazy!**

**Grell: Aghh. Ughh.**

**Ciel: *Gasp* What are you doing now!**

**Grell: At the moment I believe I'm currently in the process of dying master Ciel.**

**Ciel: Ugh. Get him down Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Yes sir.**

**Elizabeth: Ciel!**

**Ciel: Ugh!**

"Elizabeth! We do not greet people like this!" Francis said sternly to her youngest child 

"Now, Now darling I am sure Ciel does not mine after all she is his Fiance it is only natural she would get excited" Alexis patted his cold wife 

Ciel sighed at his uncle's choice of words, he did not really want to betrothed to his blond hair cute cousin. 

**Ciel: Elizabeth! What a surprise!**

**Elizabeth: Oh, How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy! Oh, you really are just the cutest thing ever aren't you darling boy, I could just eat you up!**

"That is a little creepy" Soma shivered, he even started to pale when Edward shot a look at him 

"I remember the last time she said that... Ciel ran away crying for a whole day afraid of being eaten by Elizabeth" Vincent shook his head fondly at the memories of his son and how naively innocent he was. 

"Oh, yes Ciel hid under my skirt and Anns when Elizabeth asked where Ciel was, I had thought they had been playing a game." Rache giggled 

"Hmm, I needed to give him an examination on how he was not talking I was worried when he was not" Madam red smiled happily 

Ciel blushed under the comments of his family about how 'adorable' he was. 

Sebastian smiled slightly at the thought of Ciel being scared and going to someone to help, its a shame he did not do this now. 

**Sebastian: Lady Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you? Aw, you took him down?**

**Sebastian: Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room.**

**Elizabeth: *Gasp* But, I made such a lovely decoration out of him.**

**Sebastian: A decoration?**

**Elizabeth: Yes! Just look at it all Isn't the salon so cute now?**

**Ciel: Ugh my mansion. It's so pink.**

**Elizabeth: From now on, only cute things belong in the Phantomhive manor. Aha, don't you agree Antionette?**

**Tanaka: Ho ho ho.**

**Elizabeth: Oh, and I have a present for you too!**

**Sebastian: Ah?**

Sebastian shook his head, he was quite annoyed with the annoying girl that day, he was a demon, not a doll. 

"I never got to say how fantastic you look, Sebastian" Ciel stiffly said trying to hold back his smile of how ridiculous his butler was. 

"Mhm..." The demon looked a Ciel and back to the moving pictures. 

**Servants: *Giggling***

**Elizabeth: You're are always dressed in black, I thought this would be nice for a change. What do you think?**

**Sebastian: I am deeply honoured that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me.**

**Elizabeth: Happy to help!**

**Ciel: In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone.**

**Elizabeth: I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly.**

"Elizabeth! You know you have to tell me where you are going what-what if you had been hurt!" Francis looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes 

"I'm sorry mother, I just wanted to see Ciel" Elizabeth apologised with tears in her eyes. 

**Ciel: You sneaked away? Don't you think you'll get in trouble?**

**Grell: Sebastian, who is this girl?**

**Sebastian: She, is the daughter of Marquess of Scotney. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford Of Scotney.**

Elizabeth seemed proud at her name and huffed her chest up with pride. 

**Grell: Scotney Ethel Cordelia ahh!**

**Sebastian: She is actually my young masters betrothed of several years.**

**Bard: Master!**

**Finny: Marrying!**

**Mey-rin: Her!**

"Is something wrong with that?" Ciel shot them a death glare if they try to speak ill of her, why of course he could only see her as a sister, Ciel stilled love her a lot. 

"Nothing master!" The servants shook their heads not wanting to hurt Lady Elizabeth and their master's feelings. 

**Sebastian: Lady Elizabeth is nobility after all. She is the daughter of a Marquess. Nobel's marry other Nobel's. That is how it works.**

**Elizabeth: Ohh! I know! Now that the manner is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?**

**Ciel: Ugh!**

**Elizabeth: you can escort and we'll dance around all night long, isn't that a wonderful idea!**

**Ciel: A ball? No!**

**Elizabeth: You'll wear the clothes I pick out for you won't you? Pretty please! they'll be so cute on you!**

**Ciel! Ugh! Listen I don't want to-**

**Elizabeth: And of course I'll be dressed to the night as well. You come with me, they'll be so cute on you!**

**Grell: Hugh Ahhh!**

**Ciel: Wait! I said no ball... Ugh.**

**Sebastian: I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to reason.**

**Ciel: Can't you give her some tea or something or just get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball!**

**Sebastian: My lord. Lady Elizabeth would like a dance, you can not refuse her. Master.**

**Ciel: What now?**

**Sebastian: I know I've never seen you dance before but, I assume you can. Oh, I see. Well that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements**

Ciel groans, his secret of being a terrible dancer was revealed to those who did not know. 

"I thought you could dance Ciel? You did so well that day." Elizabeth smiled at her betrothed. 

"I could have Agni teach you, little brother!" Agni laughs a little to his prince, he was not sure if his prince knew that he did not know ball dancing very well. 

"If you are a terrible dancer Ciel maybe you are not suited to marry my sister" Edward glared at the bluenette with evil eyes. 

"Not to worry Prince Soma, my lord has been having lessons although, one could say he has two left feet" Ciel Scowls at the demon mocking him. 

"Hm, Ciel is like his mother in so many ways, she can not dance either can you darling." Vincent teases his wife who could put an apple to shame with the shade of her face 

"Ciel is at least able to sing sweetly unlike you dear, he gained that from me" Rachel shot back to her husband embarrassed 

"Oh I remember Ciel did that little show, he was sat on the top of the stairs in his little sailor outfit and cute little mocha stockings dangling down the steps. What was he singing... Yes, he had been singing Ring-Around the Rosie." Madam Red grinned at her nephew he had such a darling voice. 

"Oh yes, the young earl does have a beautiful voice is that not right Ran-mao" The Chinese Merchant smirked pleasantly. 

Sebastian and the other Servants perked up a little at this, who knew that the young master could sing. Ciel blushed furiously now, his aunt had now crossed the line he loved his aunt but now she was mocking his pride in every way possible. 

Sebastian looked at Ciel wanting to hear the boy sing, he could just vision the young one on his side singing the song about the plague he himself spread in 1348. The thought made him smile slightly. 

**Ciel: I have too much work to do. I don't have time waste on dancing.**

**Sebastian: With all due respect. Dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of workmaster, social contracts are important to maintain.**

**Ciel: Aghh!**

**Sebastian: The world expects any noble gentleman to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you can not dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly.**

**Ciel: Fine, I'll do it. Now stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs Bright or Mrs Rodkins should work well enough.**

**Sebastian: We don't have enough sufficient time to call in a tutor my lord. There's only one option. With your permission, I will be your dance instructor.**

**Ciel: Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dance instructions from a man! Besides, do you even know how to dance?**

Ciel groaned at his own foolishness at what he said to the demon. Of course, he could dance he at least had to a millennium-year-old. 

**Sebastian: The Viennese Waltz is my speciality. I was a guest at the Sean-drawn palace In Vienne from time to time. Now if you could do me the honour, my lady. May I have this dance?**

"Dammit Sebastian why would you say that" Ciel gritted his teeth at the smirking man in black 

"Aww Ciel would make a pretty lady" Soma chirped behind him. 

"I am sure master Ciel would my prince" Agni looked at his plum hair prince smiling at his childless youth. 

"Ciel! You would look so cute if my blue ball dress! We are going to have so much fun after this!" Her green eyes sparkled at the thought of Ciel in a cute dress! 

"Isn't that correct Mary!" Elizabeth smiled at Tanka who now was equipped with the outfit of a pale pink checkered dress and a bonnet with bows. 

"Ho, ho, ho" 

"WHAT THE" Bard looked at Tanaka shocked at how he was changed from his butler attire to another dress without moving. 

"What are you so shocked about Bard?" Finny asked confused this was normal for Tanka to change mysteriously, after all, it was Tanaka. 

"I am pretty sure you should be used to this, why yes I think you should be." Mey-rin laughed at the elder male who was still in a state of shock. 

Vincent chuckled at his loyal butler, he was always an odd man. Odd but very loyal and wise. 

"It seems that Tanaka never changed" Rachel smiled gently at the old man 

"No, I suppose not after all it is Tanaka" Vincent chuckled shaking his head. 

**[Intermission]**

**Sebastian: Let's begin. To lead, you start the first step on your heal. Be sure to keep your hand firmly on the ladies back. When the music starts, lead with your left foot. Now. Next, we'll try a natural turn. Slide your foot forward, like this.**

**Ciel: Ugh, agh!**

**Sebastian: *Sigh* Your natural ability for dancing isn't much lacking, as it is non-existent my lord. You can not simply cling on to your dance partner.**

**Ciel: You're too tall! It's not working!**

**Sebastian: Most importantly, you need to wipe that gloomy look of your face. The lady will take it as an insult.**

**Ciel: Urghhh!**

**Sebastian: Now, let's have a smile. Pretend that it's fun.**

**Ciel: Let me go!**

**Sebastian: Master.**

**Ciel: I can't smile. I forgot how to. I don't know how to pretend like I'm having fun. Not anymore.**

This statement of the young bluenette caused the room to wonder what had happened when the boy had disappeared he was not the same as those who had known him as the child. 

**Grell: How awful! This is the most humiliation outfit ever!**

"I- But... I worked so hard for him to be cute..." Elizabeth sniffled sadly at the thought of someone not liking her cute dress. 

"It is cute Lizzy! I am sure it would look even cuter on you!" Edward smiled sweetly at his little sister. 

Elizabeth smiled back to her older brother snuggling into his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around the younger females waist pulling her closer sighing. 

**Bard: Think you're going to have to make peace with it.**

**Grell: This dress. It's atrocious, so white and girly and frilly. If I had to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure!**

"That is his problem?" Alexis raised an eyebrow at he butler on the screen. 

"He should have just told me! I could have changed it to make it a cute adorable red dress!" Elizabeth squealed causing Ciel to rub his ears at her shrilly dress. 

**Bard: That's your problem with it?**

**Grell: I can't live with a shade as deep as this! No, I'd rather die! Uh, you aren't going to try and stop me this time?**

**Elizabeth: Blue is defiantly Ciel's colour. It will look so good on him. You should see the cloths I've found, I got them today in London they're great! He'll look dashing. Now, time to get you dressed up. I'll make you look so adorable!**

**Mey-rin: Ah, ugh! I'm really far-sighted, I can't see anything without my glasses milady.**

**Elizabeth: You don't have to see at a ball to have fun. Now hand those over silly.**

**Mey-rin: Ugh! No no no! Please!**

**Ciel: Just leave her alone.**

**Mey-rin And Elizabeth: *Gasp***

Everyone was in awe with the boy's beauty even the ones that had been there the same day he had been wearing it. 

Finnian blushed a little his cheeks turning red at his young master, he was so beautiful it made him want to do things like cuddle him and kiss him. 

"Ciel~ You are so Cute!" Elizabeth smiled brightly to the earl getting a grunt in response. 

Sebastian smiled at the moving pictures, _his_ little master could be classed as a demon by how ethereal his looks were. He simply was too beautiful that even a demon or angel could be mistaken that he was not a real human. 

**Elizabeth: Ciel! You look adorable! It is absolutely perfect! Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?**

Most people in the room shivered at the girl's expression. 

"Why it seems that the young earl's lady could be as scary as him" Lau tilted his head smiling 

"I never knew you could do that Lizzy!" Edward shivered a little. 

Francis smiled slightly her daughter gained that of herself. 

**Ciel: The ring I already have on will work.**

"What do you deem yourself to good for my sister's gift?" Edward sneered at his cousin. 

"No, I just thought that the ring I had on already was fine." Ciel rubbed self consciously on the blue diamond that rested on his hand. 

Sebastian sighed, he wished that the blond brat would stop pestering his master for every little thing he did not do. 

**Elizabeth: No! I went through so much trouble! That ring isn't cute at all! Oh why wouldn't you wear the ring that I picked out especially for you, you're so cruel! I just want everything perfect for our lovely...**

**Ciel: That's not it. Lizzy this ring-**

**Elizabeth: Hm! Hah! Fooled you! It's mine now!**

**Ciel: Lizzy.**

**Elizabeth: This is far too big for you, the one I bought for you will fit just perfectly. Just put it on and-**

**Ciel: Give it back!**

**Everyone: *Gasp***

**Ciel: Give me that ring, now Elizabeth!**

**Elizabeth: Wha- Why are you so angry at me? I just wanted. What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable that's all. So why, why are you so angry?! I hate this ring! Take it!"**

The room went silent as both Elder Midfords and Phantomhives eyes widened as well as those who had not witnessed this. 

"ELIZABETH! Do you know how valuable this ring is!" Francis shouted at her daughter who was close to tears again. 

Ciel looked down, he was reliving the moment of that day when his ring smashed. 

"I- Is the ring okay!" Vincent asked his son, still in shock that his niece would do this. 

Ciel looked up at his father and nodded silently refusing to talk to the man. 

**Ciel: Aghh! Ugh!**

**Elizabeth: *Gasp***

**Ciel: Ugh!**

**Sebastian: Master. You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get. Forgive my master Lady Elizabeth but that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it, it's truly one of a kind. Please try to understand why this upset him.**

**Elizabeth: I-it was that important? And I destroyed it. Ciel please, I-**

Ciel noticed his cousin's sadness groaned, she never let things go. 

"Master are you okay?" Ciel looked to the demon and immediately wanted to just snuggle into the warmness of his chest forgetting that he was even here, blushing he turned away. 

Sebastian smiled at his master he could be so adorable at times, sensing what the boy wanted with the contract he lifted him into his arms letting the red-faced boy nuzzle his neck and into the warmness. 

"S-Sebastian! I am not a child!" He cursed the demon under his breath making the elder man smile more at the adorable feline-like boy in his arms. 

"Well of course master but you could always just order me to let go." He smirked knowing that he would not do this. 

Vincent was basically seething at the demon now, he just wanted his young son in his arms, not this demon holding his child. 

Rachel looked at Ciel and the demon just wishing that the her boy was not as trusting to him. 

**Everyone: *gasp***

**Elizabeth: Ciel wait, what are you doing?**

**Ciel: It doesn't matter. It was nothing but, and old ring after all. Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhive's and that won't change. How long are you going to cry?**

"That was a very noble thing you did there young master" The raven smiled at his baby bird which was nestling in his chest. 

"I was just stating facts Sebastian" He sniffed. 

**Elizabeth: I-I'm so sorry.**

**Ciel: Your face is a mess. Completely unsuitable for a lady. How could I possibly ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?**

**Elizabeth: To dance? *gasp***

**Everyone: *gasp***

"Oh, you can play the Violin Sebastian!" Madam Red smiled slightly 

"Impressive my friend" Agni glanced at the demon hesitantly 

**Finny: He plays the violin, is there anything he can't do?**

**Grell: Ah, I'll join him! Ahhh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhhh...**

**Bard: What the hell! He can actually sing?!**

**Ciel: So then, you're agreed? We'll forget our cares and dance the night away. It's decided.**

**Elizabeth: *gasp* Yes.**

**Grell: Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me.**

**Bard: Are you sure?**

**Grell: Indeed, I'm more deadly officiant than I appear. Thank you so much, Sebastian. I'm in your debt. You've taught me a lot on what it means to be a butler. They say before a person dies, his life flashes before him. And I know, when I see the light of death this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dying vision.**

Ciel shuddered remembering the time with Angela and how she had brought out his Cinematic records, it was obvious that Sebastian caught on to his shuddering as the demon had tightened his grip thinking of the same thing. 

**Sebastian: Huh. Interesting that you would say that.**

**Mey-rin: That's true. He hasn't been very good at dying so far, has he?**

**Tanaka: Ho ho ho ho ho.**

**Ciel: It's finally over. What a horrible day**

**Sebastian: You seem to be enjoying yourself for a while, my lord.**

**Ciel: Don't be so foolish.**

**Sebastian: Am I the fool here? I know the importance of this ring, and yet you put on that act for lady Elizabeth. If I couldn't do this much for my master well, then what kind of butler would I be? But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much.**

"Wow, mister Sebastian! You are so amazing!" Finny looked at Sebastian his eyes shining 

"Well if I could not do this much for my master what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked 

"Not a human that is for sure" Vincent scowled at the demon 

Both demon and mortal glared at each other for what seems like minutes causing a big tension in the room 

**Ciel: That is true, it's always there. This ring has seen the death of many masters. My grandfather, my father, and eventually this ring will witness my own death as well. It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhive family for generation upon generation. I close my eyes, I hear them too. Voices echoing in my head. If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to them screaming anymore. At least that's what I believed. Hmph, ridiculous, yes?**

I will make sure that it will never see your death _my little Anaticula infantem_ Sebastian stroked the Blueish black hair imagining it was kittens fur or soft feathers. 

**Sebastian: My, look how high the moon has risen. You must get some rest, sir. You don't want to make yourself ill, do you?**

**Ciel: Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep.**

**Sebastian: Goodness, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?**

**Ciel: Just a simple order.**

**Sebastian: Hmph. I will stay here. I am by your side forever master. Until the end. Now, I must prepare for tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to apologize for the lateness of this Chapter.**  
>  I have been busy lately and have not been well so it is late, However, I have not given up on this story!


End file.
